


甜奶酪

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Horror, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 基尔伯特是一名民俗事件及现象调查员，他正在调查一桩神秘的斯拉夫民俗，与此同时他的导师还与他失联了。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	甜奶酪

**Author's Note:**

> 原文发于2020.01

基尔伯特是一名民俗事件及现象调查员，他这个工作说出来有些令人摸不着头脑，就算是递上名片也完全无法让人猜想到他到底做着怎样的一份工作。基尔伯特从小学起就沉迷各类收录了各地传统民风民俗的书籍，而他在成长的过程中也从这类后来被证实其中有许多虚假知识的书本阅读到了更为系统的民俗志著作，另外还有不同神话体系的故事集与宗教研究书刊，直到他大学的时候不顾家中父亲的反对而毅然选择了历史系。在这之后，他那本想让基尔伯特就读金融专业、未来好帮助打理家族啤酒企业的父亲就与他断绝了往来，连学费都不给他资助，但基尔伯特仍半工半读将自己供上了研究生。他认识的导师推荐他到自己门下读博，基尔伯特在一个伤感的、与前女友分手了的秋天投靠了这位导师，研究起了书中那些更加古怪的民俗。说是民俗研究，其实基尔伯特认为他的导师在参与一些奇怪的宗教活动，但这份工作有不少钱拿，导师给他开的工资很高，完全可供他每月买上好几盘含有限定特典的游戏。另外这名导师给他的工作并不是很多，需要写的论文也没有多少，基尔伯特只需要定期完成交代好的研究任务，再不定时与导师一起发表一些期刊文章，其余时间甚至比投在隔壁考古系导师门下的亚瑟还空闲。

他与弗朗西斯和安东尼奥从高中到现在都是朋友，他们二人研究生毕业之后就入职工作，基尔伯特还在大学里，他们也只能偶尔相聚。在一次短暂的酒吧聚餐时基尔伯特似乎正发愁他自己即将到发表死线的期刊文章，他在等朋友们下班的时候便在餐桌上铺开了他手绘的地图、关系逻辑网、摘抄的笔记和其他还没来得及阅读完的资料。这个举动让前来上酒的服务生十分为难，他委婉地请求基尔伯特稍微挪出一块空地好让他将一大扎啤酒置于桌面，却被戴着眼镜、已经熬了三个晚上地博士生忽视了。弗朗西斯进到酒吧的时候就看到基尔伯特趴在桌面上一副“我快要死了”的模样，他把人拽起来，看到对方眼下两颗硕大的黑眼圈。

“这次又是什么重要到你快死的主题？”弗朗西斯一边坐下来点了酒和吃食，一边饶有兴趣地看着他友人奄奄一息的样子，这可并不常见，基尔伯特通常都充满了有些惹人厌烦的活力。

“俄罗斯，啊不对，一种罕见的斯拉夫民俗，我拼命扒着资源只能找到这些，其中80%还是我导师自己写的研究报告！与其说是‘民俗’，不如说是一种‘宗教’要来得更为准确，按照我导师的说法，虽然现有的相关灵异事件的目击报告是在本世纪初，但是他坚信这种‘异教’，我姑且这么称呼，最早诞生的时间可以追溯到斯拉夫民族出现的时候。可是我们没法给出有效证据，而且学界也并不认可这种假设，我导师最近还与我失去联系了，我发邮件与打电话都无人回应，难道在这关键时刻丢下我休假去了？可是他也没通知我呀？”基尔伯特从一开始的一筹莫展倒苦水，发展成了喃喃自语，在安东尼奥到来后又变成了大型“科普”讲座，弗朗西斯连忙把基尔伯特的话头掐住，这样他们才能顺利就餐。只不过基尔伯特在吃饭的间隙也在与他的友人们诉说他这几个月的研究成果，例如这块神秘的仍保有原始风俗的地区叫“万尼亚”，仍是信奉这一宗教的小部分教众心中的圣地，但是这块地方只在书本中有提到过，还是出现在残缺的经典之中，所使用的文字是俄语，但是语序与现代俄语和古俄语又完全不一致，破译经典的工作当年是由他导师领头的，基尔伯特受了这样的恩惠，可以轻松阅读到其中的内容。

安东尼奥听得昏昏欲睡，作为一个工科毕业的人，他对此没有多大的兴趣，弗朗西斯则对这其中发展出来的较为完整的艺术体系有些想法，但同时他也对基尔伯特深入参与这个项目存在着一定的担忧与不安。基尔伯特从前未曾有过这样的一个状态，诚然，他对待学术的态度是严谨又认真，但是像现在这样狂热？弗朗西斯未曾见过。但也有可能只是想多，弗朗西斯内心中仍有一股声音在提醒他要多支持好友的学术事业，说不定这小众的宗教或者说民俗经过了像基尔伯特和他导师这样的学者研究之后又将在学术圈内占据重要的一席之地呢？这不好说，弗朗西斯毕竟不了解他们这种更加高深的境界，于是他便建议基尔伯特如果遇到了瓶颈，不如就到俄罗斯去实地考察一番。

基尔伯特是一个宅男，但这话他却听在耳中，当天回家就买了两日后动身的机票，当弗朗西斯想要再次将他约出来聊一聊关于注意自身安全的时候，他已经收到好友拍自莫斯科红场前的旅游照。基尔伯特没有在莫斯科做过多停留，其实是他在他导师的邮箱中发现了他可疑的行程踪迹，那些照片和文字被保存于在线记事本中，基尔伯特在整理资料的时候无意中发现。他循着导师的轨迹和路线来到了新西伯利亚市，随后导师就没再更新过这份网络笔记，最后的记录停留在更远的一个基尔伯特从未听说过名字的小村落。他问了许多人，都不知道如何前往，地图也搜索不到这个地名，直到有一名神秘的老人，操着奇怪的俄语腔调为他指了一条可前行去的道路。

他并不期待自己真的可以找到那个地方，但一种莫名的力量驱使着他的前行。基尔伯特倒了好几趟大巴加上走了好几公里路才在一个孤单的、仿佛与尘外世界隔绝的小村庄落下了脚。他不知道自己是否可以找到自己的导师，他希望可以，但内心又有一股别样的情感在阻挠着他的这一行动。他一路上听到些声音，在喊他的名字，转头看却没有人，接近村庄的时候那稚嫩的童音就更加强烈与急促，好像这是他的使命，需要找到这个发出声音来邀请他的人。基尔伯特依旧拿着导师的照片问起村中居住的居民，却没有一个人能够回答他的问话，他们就像是聋了，但也有人停下手头的工作转身过来死盯着基尔伯特看，但就是不说话，像是哑了一样。他在村中寻找无果，疲惫地想要找个能够休息的场所，而在太阳彻底落山的一刻，村中教堂里的大钟被敲响了。基尔伯特看到所有人都停下手中的事情而急匆匆地往村中心的大广场赶去，他突然看到一个有些熟悉的背影，背部有些微微驼着，谢顶，右脚跛着，像极了他失踪的导师，此刻却走得极快，一下子就隐进了从四面八方汇集而来的村民中。基尔伯特便着急地跟上人群，来到了所有人聚集的地方。

有人在派发食物，基尔伯特在人头攒动的人群中间蹦跳着试图寻找疑似他导师的人，却再没看到，此刻食物发到了基尔伯特手上。他低头看看手中捧着的那一份，那是一块淡黄色的散发着奶酪香味的乳制品，起码基尔伯特是这么认为的，有些粘稠，上面有空洞，吃在嘴里的口感带着水果的香甜。异香和肚饿引得他和众人一样啃食这块奶酪，他吃完擦了擦手，掏出笔记本开始记录这个村落中发生的这一事件，是他研究学者的本能。有些像庆典，还有传统食物，他迅速记录着，可没等他写完最后一行字，他的视线就变得模糊，头又晕又痛，像是被人用钝器敲打了后脑勺，他就想要开口呼救，却发不出任何声音，最后失去意识之前他看到了村民们冷漠到可以说是呆滞的眼神，纷纷避开往下倒地的他，他们一齐死盯着基尔伯特，将他推入深渊。

当他再次睁开眼，发现自己赤裸着身体躺在一个冰洞里，基尔伯特冻得发抖，从地上爬起来的时候仍有晕眩感。他挣扎着起来，一边环顾四周，一边试图理清先前到底发生了什么。这里倒很像他所看的经典里提到的 “万尼亚”，一个神秘的、或许早已覆灭了的圣地，可它却出乎所有人意料那样被保存完好。这的确会是学界的重大发现，基尔伯特一边四处寻找他的失物和笔记本，一边在心里这么对自己说。

“基尔伯特，转过身来，基尔伯特·贝什米特。”那个一直萦绕在他耳边的童音在基尔伯特身后响起，他被吓得一哆嗦，转身便看到淡金色头发的孩童站在阴影与光亮的交界处，他一步步走近，基尔伯特得以看到他的全貌。那是一个身着“万尼亚”当地传统服饰的孩子，拥有一双并不寻常的紫色的眼睛，那双干净的眼里仿佛有数亿颗星，正直直看着他。

“你怎么会知道我的名字？你又是谁，为什么我会在这里？”

“问题一下子太多了基尔伯特。我是万尼亚……”

“万尼亚？这不应该是一块地名吗？怎么会是一个小孩的名字？”基尔伯特讶异又粗鲁地打断了对面孩童解释的话语，惊呼起来。自称“万尼亚”的小孩却不受影响，仍微笑着，眉毛都没有皱一下。

“这里是万尼亚没错，但我相信你的老师一定没来得及告诉你，这同时也是一个人吧？基尔伯特，如你所见，欢迎来到万尼亚，你可以得到一切你想要且需要的信息，你甚至还可以与你的老师一起继续做关于我、我们的研究。”万尼亚轻轻往前走，穿过基尔伯特试图用肉体构筑起的“防御壁垒”，抚上基尔伯特已经惊到呆住的脸，“但是在那之前，你也不再会被允许离开万尼亚哦。来吧，来和我做朋友吧，我好喜欢你，基尔伯特你会是我最喜欢的一个孩子，我听闻你的故事，并一直在等着你呢。”

万尼亚便亲吻了基尔伯特的嘴唇，喂他吃下了更多、更浓稠的黄色甜味奶酪，而他们将永远绑在一起，基尔伯特会成为这片兴盛不衰的圣地的又一虔诚信徒与圣子伊万唯一的营养供给者。


End file.
